The Tinkers
Summary nee' Ezberkin (People of Memory). The Tinkers are a rare people who have learned to travel the entire Blood Vale without provoking attacks from the Undying. They ride in small, sturdy wagons or sleds pulled by well-trained droma (a small camel bred for poor eyesight, no sense of smell, and docility). The Tinker wagons and sleds are covered in chimes made from bone, with clay jars of water, precisely designed to create noise without any discernible pattern; a clatter that does not draw in undead. Listeners say it sounds like a rain storm against a wooden house—a loud rainstorm. In addition, the Tinker drags whatever chunks of undying he can find behind the wagon, as additional cover. Barring that, he rubs the wheels in camel dung. Finally, a Tinker may have small hand-crossbow for personal defense. Typically a village can hear and smell a Tinker coming from a league away. The Tinker, having not much cargo space, carries only valuable materials: paper; jewels; aquavit; books; smoke; dust; glassware; and, most precious of all: himself. A Tinker can bone-set; pop teeth; lawyer; perform serviceable mage-work; repair almost any tool; and write in almost any tongue. As a messenger, a Tinker is a precious resource. He can memorize vast tracts of information; and is almost impossible to waylay on his journey. Tinkers are quite deaf, but lip read well, and write in many languages. They have exceptional eyesight enhanced by “Tinker Glass.” magnifying lenses. With this glass, they are thought to avoid most confrontations with undying by simply traveling around them. They are short in general, less than four spans high; of feyblood, most closely resembling the northern Yalo (gnomic iceberg traders). Tinkers may be male or female. No children have been observed. The total population numbers in the hundreds, at most. Tinkers eat almost any food in copious amounts. They enjoy pies and sweets—especially after a long journey in the Vale, consuming salt hog haggis? and stone biscuit. They are heavy drinkers; and often appear completely soused. They generally work alone; although there are rumors of Tinker “posts,”: way-points deep in the Vale, where they are thought to meet around hidden oases/cenote. No one has ever found a post. And it is thought the Tinkers change locations every season, having memorized a map and schedule decades ahead. Location The Tinkers can be found anywhere in the Blood Vale. Estimated Numbers The Tinkers remain uncounted. They could number in the low thousands. Known Towns The Tinkers have no villages of their own. They rarely congregate in festivals to trade and marry. Allies The Tinkers make few friends, preferring to keep to their own kind. Foes Tinkers have few enemies. Few thieves can find a Tinker, or wish to follow them into the Blood Vale. Characters Burdock the Yellow, of the 13th Trail of the Babal Mawte Burdock is a young Tinker, only 103 years of age. He is short, even for a gnome, but makes up for it in giant hats, nearly half-again as tall as he is. Burdock prefers to wear yellows of all colors, usually soiled from the road. And he relishes drinking whatever spirits he can come across. Burdock secretly is a Pledged warlock, having an imp familiar nearly his size. Sometimes Burdock disguises the imp as himself; then goes out drinking while the imp sells his wares. Comments "Behind their foul smell, well, there are more foul smells. But Tinkers are known for finding the rarest of goods." --Stankirk the Tall, Bard of Tir Ildiad "Stinker Tinker, sell your wares. Stinker Tinker stand over there. Stinker Tinker, does your camel bite? Stinker Tinker, he smells like shite. Stinker Tinker, what's on your breath? Stinker Tinker, you smell of death." --A Children's Rhyme from Eastern MidiaTinkers